Old Memories To Heal
by Meteor9968
Summary: What if you took New Generation Characters, a tie to the past, drama, humor, petty fights, old memories, regret, and love into a story? Read to find out.


**Hi minna~ ^-^ this is my fist fan fiction so feel free to criticize it as much as you want. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Nashi, do you know where Kai is?" asked Natsu, asking his precious daughter.

"No I haven't," the pink haired girl pointed to a girl in a short ponytail, a tank top, and shorts. "Ive been busy trying to prove my point to a stupid Ice Cube."

"Hey take that back, Flamethrower" yelled Rin as she made a comeback towards Nashi

Natsu shook his head and when towards his office he heard lame insults yelled through out the guild.

"Cold Jerk"

"Fire hazard!"

"Ice Cube!"

"Mommy's favo- OUCH!" Rin was cut off when her Gray hit her head.

"Knock it off or else ur grounded for a month" said Gray as he made a stern face towards his daughter.

"What!? Why!"

"You know why." Rin's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She turned her head to apologize to Nashi but she was already running out the door.

**(Nashi's P.O.V)**

"Mother's pe- OUCH!" Rin snapped back but was cut off when her dad hit her on the head.

My chest felt like it had a hole on the inside when I heard her insult. I turned to run out the guild and left while he was lecturing his daughter.

I arrived at the river bank on the outskirts of town when I heard Rin's voice yelling out my name.

"Nashi! I'm so sorry!" She yelled

I turned and met with her face with light tears in my eyes waiting to fall to the ground.

"Nashi... I'm sorry please forgive me. I was in over my head" Rin was panting lightly from her earlier run.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay... I'm over it now. Sorry for making you run after me Rin" I said, but she laughed a little and shrugged.

"Nah running is nothing. Now dealing with your brother is another" She smirked

"RINNY-CHAN!" Almost like he was summoned forth like his celestial spirit, Kai came and glomped her, cuddling her like he hasn't seen her in forever.

That's my older brother Kai, he inherited Mom's Celestial Spirits after she died. He always has his keys in the same pouch like mom on his belt along with a whip. Before she left she taught him how to use the whip since he liked it so much but he learned how to use magic from Miss. Yukino, she only teaches him because she owed Mom a lot of favors.

"Damn it get the hell off me you sick bastard!" she protested as she struggled to get free.

"No way I haven't seen my dear Rincchi-chan all day" he whined.

I came in to pull him off Rin but he latched on even tighter.

"Kai get off her! You know Gray will get angry again and Dad was looking for you!" I said, struggling to pull his arm away.

"I don't care about those two tightwads!" he tightened his grip onto her, "Not when my dear sweet Rinny is here!"

"Get the hell off me you perv! Go flirt with someone else like you always do and i'm not yours, stop with the names while you're at it"

"Is my dear Rincchii-chan jealous"

"Hell no! not get off.. of... me! Ice-Make: Cage!" Kai was trapped in a cage of ice allowing her to get out.

"Aw Rinny-chan! Why are you so mean!" he whined

"Shut up you sick perv!"she snapped back

"Hey Kai! If you're done screwing around, then lets go" said Kenichi

I turned my head and saw Kenichi behind us watching us. I don't like him much, kind of mean sometimes but he's funny and I like hanging out with him too. It's weird. I think he got his sarcasm from his dad, Uncle Redfox. I really don't know why his younger sister is better than him. They were both raised by Auntie McGarden. I shrugged a little and looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Shut up dude, just get me out of here" wined Kai.

"No way," he shifted to his jacket and pulled out a camera, "not when I can have a souvenir" he snapped a picture then turned to Rin.

"Rin, undo your magic. We need to get back to the guild before we get a headache from our old mans."

Rin did as she was told and let my brother go. When he was let out he winked towards Rin and ran up to Kinechi. As they walked off Kai turned around and said something to me. Which he rarely does.

"Oi Nashi, tomorrow's the day... make sure you wear black." he turned around and left towards the guild.

I clenched my fists and looked down and thought to myself 'Right. Tomarrow. The day of Mom's death. How could I forget'. Rin looked over at me and hit my back to get my head to get my attention.

"Lets get back to the guild. I'm pretty sure your dad is looking for you now."

I nodded and walked towards the guild with Rin. Even though we don't like each other much, we still look out each for each other now and then. Funny how that works.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I was walking to my office as I heard Nashi and Rin throwing petty insults at each other. I smirked to myself remember how Gray and I do that too, but we got older, appointed as Guild Masters, got married, had kids, we had to stop sooner or later. We still call each other names but the only time we actually fight is when we're drunk.

I opened to door to my office and looked at the papers on my desk that was left for me from Gray to read and sign. I sighed at the sight of all the papers. I walked towards my paper infested desk and sat down and started on the pile.

"Lets see... 700,000 jewels for the repair of the town, 200,000 jewels for Magic Council fines, 70,000 jewels for..." I sighed remembering about Lucy and that monthly rent that she always needed help with. Oh how I miss those days.

I continued doing paper work until I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Oh come on! Did you forget about me already you Pyro Maniac"

"Come on in Ice-prick" I said with delight, happy that I had some company.

He walked through the door and eyed my stack of papers. He chuckled at the pity sight.

"The almighty Salamander of Fairy Tail is stuck doing paper work from the council. What happened to our old Natsu who always destroyed things?" he joked.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny,"I said dead panned, "Well at least I understand what Gramps went through back then." I smirked

I reached for a photograph frame on my desk. It was a picture of everyone in the guild, even the kids and Mavis. Everyone was in there.

"Still miss Lucy huh?"

"Yeah a little. Has Nashi gotten any better yet?" I asked

"No not yet. had a fit today actually"

I sighed and held the photo a little longer then placing it back down. I started working on a few more papers till Gray slapped a calendar in front of me. I looked up and gave him my 'What is this' look. He sighed

"Tomarrow... you know what the means."

"Yeah I know. Nashi is gonna be upset and pretend to be sick again. I doubt Kai is gonna behave either."

Gray scoffed at my sentance and responded with, "Damn Straight!" then continued to laugh. Urged by his act I laughed along with him.

"You need me and Juvia to look after them tonight again?" he asked

No I probably won't need to. Whenever I have to stay overnight at the guild I have Gray and Juvia look after them. Juvia is the one who convinces Gray to do it, If he didn't marry Juvia I'm pretty sure he would say no.

"Nah, I think I'll have these put on hold. Wanna get a drink?" I asked pointing towards the door.

"Hell Yeah! Wanna challenge Cana again?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"No way in hell! We would lose man." I snickered.

We walked out of the office and looked at the guild down below. Everyone was in high spirits, The kids were back and were fighting a little, and Elfman was still trying to get Evergreen to say yes to his proposal for marriage.

"If only Gramps was still around to see this," Gray sighed "and now I know how he felt when he was watching us grow." he snickered.

I nodded and continued to bar then sat down.

"Heya Masters! What can I get you?" asked Mirajane, still young and looks the same as always. She didn't change one bit, well except for the fact she married Freed and had four kids. they were all out doing a Mission.

"The usual" I answered.

"I'll just take some water. Juvia is having me cut back a little." He laughed

Juvia really took over his life a little. I chuckled. Damn I swear if he didn't marry her he would be as petty as ever.

She nodded and left to get us our drinks, when she got back with them she asked me a question I didn't expect.

"Natsu... listen I don't think you should visit Lucy tomorrow." I spat out my alcohol and gave her a look.

"Why should I Mira!?" everyone turned to look at us. I waved my hand signaling for them to ignore us.

"It's just that you should just visit another day. That's all" she replied

I gave her a look still. I finished my drink and slammed the glass onto the counter.

"Your reason?" I asked

"Nashi and Kai," she pointed towards them, "I don't think you should go because this marks 5 years Lucy has been gone. It's going to be harder and harder for them each year. There young still. have them skip this one year. It'll give them time to forget about Lucy." she replied

"Alright. I'll go myself. They can stay at the guild for an hour or two right?" I asked. They both nodded.

I sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. 'I guess it'll be alright. They visit her on their own to so it's not a big deal.' I said to myself. I was still looking at the ceiling and talking to no one in particular I whispered,

"Lucy, I miss you so much"


End file.
